


you left your diary...

by generalwierdo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Song Based, diaries, i had this idea at 1am shhh, i havent written in a while so wassup bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: yes, roman has a diary. yes, he writes about his crush in it, OBVIOUSLY!but after an impromptu sleepover, will his diary help or hurt him?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. roman

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am, I have work in 7 hours, but I GOT THE SPARK so lets write some shit
> 
> TW: drinking, cursing, implied s3xual content

Roman always looked forward to Virgil's weekly game night, hosted in his and Logan's dorm room. Every Friday night, he, Patton, Remy, and Emilie (and occasionally Remus and Janus) would crowd into their friends' dorm room to play a different game while watching through a tv show. They had been doing greys anatomy for the past few weeks, and roman was understandably hyped about the lesbian representation. However, the twists and turns of the romance on the show always made his mind wander to his own romantic life...

"Roman!" Patton shouted at him. Roman jumped and shook off his daydream, because judging by the way his friends were staring at him, it was his turn in monopoly. 

"Sorry guys!" Roman said quickly, looking around the room at his group of friends. Next to him, Patton was sitting back in his boyfriend Logan's lap, where Logan was absentmindedly combing through his hair. On his other side was Emilie, who's hand was an inch close to Remys, however of course neither of them was making a move. And across from Roman was the true fairest of them all, Virgil.

Roman had had a crush on Virgil for much longer than was socially acceptable. Sure, a few months were fine. Maybe half a year or a year? pushing it, but okay. But Roman had fallen for Virgil since the moment he had laid eyes on him during freshman orientation, and now they were juniors. So, over 2 and a half years of pining. But Roman had told no one, except for his trusted diary.

Roman's diary had been a source of many conversations in their group. Not for what was in it though, but for why Roman would:

1\. Never let it out of his sight (or touch)

2\. Never let anyone read it

Oh sure, they had tried. Roman knew every single time he fell asleep with the others in the room, they had tried to open his bag, and the book. But, Roman was too stealth for that, and the others had resigned themselves to the unknown.

After the game dissipated with Logan winning for once (he was a nerd, of course, he would school them in the economics game), Patton and Logan quickly left (presumably for Roman and Patton's dorm room) and Remy and Emilie peeled off, leaving just Roman and Virgil.

"You can crash here if you want," said Virgil, fixing his hair absentmindedly and taking another swig out of the beer he had been nursing all night. "I know that Pat and Lo can be...loud." Roman laughed a bit. This had happened before, but whenever Patton and logan stayed the night in Virgil's room, Virgil always went to crash at Remy's. Even though Roman knew the two of them were close...it still hurt.

"Yeah, thanks virg," Roman replied. He crawled onto their small couch that Logan and Virgil had added to their room, and looked over at Virgil. He was doing something on his phone (probably scrolling through Tumblr) and absentmindedly fixing his hair. It was a cute little habit that Roman had noticed, and, because the moment was so peaceful, he decided to write. it down.

Roman leaned over and grabbed his diary from his bag, along with a stray pen. He had filled up the journal almost 3/4 of the way and was hoping to finish it by the end of college. He opened it up to the next blank page and started writing

_1-25-20_

_Another game night, another night of mainly just staring at Virgil. He was wearing his hoodie again (surprise surprise) but had a faded p!atd graphic tee and a pair of black sweatpants on underneath. His normal uniform of "Looking Hot Without Trying". If I could wear his hoodie, I would probably be the happiest guy alive. And his cute little hair thingy...HHHH. I am...so fucked. How ould I have been crushing on this guy for over 2 years?!? And more importantly, how do you tell someone you're in love with them without actually having to do it. Well...he's so out of my league, I might as well be playing t-ball while he's pitching the world series. I mean-_

"What do you even write in your diary anyway?" Roman was startled from his writing zone by Virgil's voice. He sat up on the couch, quickly closing his diary and letting it fall on the floor. 

"Stuff. Life stuff." Roman said, willing his blush to go away. "Nothing important."

Virgil almost looked like he was about to ask more, but then turned away. "Good night Roman," he said suddenly.

Roman laid back down on the couch. Virgil lived in his mind, rent-free. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Night Virg" 

Roman woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows of the room. He rolled back over, about to fall asleep again before quickly checking his watch.

12:20pm

_Oh shit_

Roman quickly bolted awake, his mind racing with the thought of already missing half a day of the weekend! He had homework to do, notes to take, people to see...he was going to lunch with Emilie in 10 minutes! He quickly hopped off the couch and looked over at Virgil's bed. The bed was made, and he was gone. Roman shoved away his disappointment and rushed out of the dorm room, not bothering to even check that his diary was in his bag. Which, it wasn't by the way.


	2. virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgil reads those pages...

Virgil walked back into his dorm room at precisely 12:25. He had woken up to see Roman fast asleep, looking cuter than was probably legal. He knew he had to get started on homework, so Virgil had walked over to the library, texting Logan quickly that Roman was sleeping and to please shut up if he went to their room. After getting some work done, he walked to 7-11 and got a Slurpee for himself and a medium coffee for roman, along with a tiny bag full of creamers and sugar packets. But, when he came back, Roman was gone.

Virgil sat down on the couch where Roman had previously slept, and laid back. The couch now smelled like him, a hint of lemongrass and mint. Fresh and clean and energetic. Then, he felt his foot hit something. In any other dorm room, this could be chalked up to a sock, or a random book. But between Virgil's stress about making things neat and Logan's desire for cleanliness, their room was always tidy. 

Virgil reached down and was shocked at what he was holding. It was _Roman's Diary._ The grand Pikachu of finds. Virgil had been wondering about what Roman had said in this journal for as long as he had known him. But Roman guarded it to the point of obsession, so he had never gotten to see. The find was so rare, Virgil wondering if he was being punked and a game show host was about to appear out of their closet. But with a quick scan around their room, this was real. Roman had simply left his diary in vigil's room.

Now, what to do with it...

A: Text Roman that he had it and give it back to him ASAP

B: Read the whole thing and pretend like he must've lost it

C: Read a bit and then give it back, pretending like you chose option A

Even with Virgil's anxiety at being caught with the diary was at an all-time high, his curiosity was too great. So, he sat on the couch and opened it up to the very first page.

_8-20-17_

_Wow. I can't believe that it's my first day of college!! I'm writing this in my graduation present that Grandpa Hesalk gave to me, a pretty big and nice journal. Everyone tells me that this is going to fly by so fast, so I want to document every day!_

Virgil smiled. Roman's energy and excitement almost jumped off the page.

_My roommate's name is Patton, and he seems super nice! A pretty energetic dad-type friend, kinda cute, but not my type. But, I did see the CUTEST guy moving in today. He had shaggy purple hair and a mix-match sweatshirt...one of those guys that does NOT know how hot he is. Gotta try to get his name tomorrow!_

Virgil froze. That description sounded so much like Roman was describing HIM. He flipped to another page in the diary and read some more.

_3-9-18_

_Patton and I hung out with Logan and Virgil again today. Pat DEFINITELY has a thing for Logan, and honestly, can't blame him! He's hot, but totally not my type. Virgil on the other hand...well let's just say if he asked me, I would not be saying no._

Virgil stared at the sentence again. It almost sounded like Roman had a crush on him! But no way, that wasn't possible. He flipped through the pages of the diary, seeing different phrases and phases jump out at him. It was like time traveling through college but from his crush's perspective. 

_Virgil and I had to share a bed today...I almost fainted!_

_Virgil said he liked my hairstyle before we went to the party and said I was the best dressed there, does that mean something?_

_Virgil went to Remy's room again when Logan and Pat were hooking up in his. How do you subtly offer..._

Page after page, day after day. Until the most recent entry, last night.

Virgil read through the entry, looking at the pencil mark where Roman was in the middle of writing. That was when he had asked Roman what he always wrote in there.

All this time...Roman had been writing about him?

He quickly texted Roman, saying "Hey, you left your diary here, want me to drop it off?"

Roman texted back immediately. "OMG, u r a lifesaver!! can u bring it to my dorm room rn? pat and I just got back from chopt"

"Sure, be over in 2"

Virgil knew what he had to do. It was time to finally chase this dream he'd had since freshman year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oki gn peeps i PROMISE i will post ch 3 soonish
> 
> im busy!!


	3. roman+virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you really love me baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is nigh hehe
> 
> also im fully aware this sucks, this series sucks, but I felt like writing soooooo

Virgil arrived at the dorms clutching Roman's diary in his hand. He honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. Roman, his crush since forever, was writing about him in his diary. Roman had been crushing on him for as long as Virgil had for him. They were either the two biggest idiots in the world, or maybe just too good at keeping secrets. Possibly both.

Roman sat in his dorm room, twisting his hands nervously. How on earth could he have left his diary at Virgil's dorm? Roman only hoped that Virgil hadn't read it, or at least hadn't read the recent entries. A freshman crush he could explain, one now he couldn't. And if Virgil found out about his crush, the rejection would be swift. And Roman didn't think he could handle that.

Virgil knocked on the door, still clutching the diary tightly. It seemed like the diary was some kind of trick or trap. What if Roman had just planted a fake diary so Virgil thought he had a crush on him, just to humiliate him?? No, he wouldn't do that. The door swung open, and Virgil was face to face with Roman. They both looked at each other, and then looked down at the diary.

"Thank you so much," Roman said gratefully. He walked into his room and sat on his bed, gesturing for Virgil to sit next to him. "I didn't even realize I'd left it until we were all at chopt! You were lucky you completely missed my freakout-breakdown." 

Virgil shrugged. "No problem Princey." He looked down at the diary, hesitated, and smiled.

Roman had barely ever seen Virgil smile before. He looked at his diary again, then breathed in and out, and asked the question. "Did you read anything in it?" Virgil's eyes widened imperceptibly, and Roman knew. "You read it."

"Not a lot!" Virgil sputtered. Roman stood up, and Virgil stood with him, determined not to let him leave. "It was half-opened when I found it and I saw my name, and you would've been curious too! And I just..." he trailed off

Roman was horrified to feel tears creeping in. So Virgil knew about his huge ass crush on him. Roman was surprised that Virgil was still talking to him. "So, let me guess. You're freaked. One of your friends has had a crush on you since freshman year, and literally wrote about you in their diary." Roman buried his head in his hands. Ughhhh, this was a disaster.

Virgil looked at Roman in shock. "Why would I be freaked? I just found out my crush freaking reciprocates my feelings."

Roman slowly looked up. Virgil smiled at him again. 

"I thought I was so obvious Princey."

"Wait so...do you want to-"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!! hope you guys liked this short lil series. i have a BIG fic on it's way, been working on it for over 5 months!!! It's gonna be good (hopefully), so make sure to follow me as an author to check that out!
> 
> Twitter: fanaticalfander

**Author's Note:**

> im just gonna post 2 of these chapters tonight but I PROMISE i will finish it
> 
> I just need sleep lmao


End file.
